Angel On My Shoulder
by MaddenRevival
Summary: One-Shot: When Katy dies from a car accident, she becomes an angel and looks over her boyfriend, Benji and helps lead him to his destiny as a rock star. Includes Katy Perry and Benji Madden


**Katy POV**

I drove along this long road every day. I stared out the window in front of me. I looked at a black cat wandering across the side-walk. I looked at the cars I was passing, all different colours, shapes and sizes. Big white vans to small red cars. I could hear a dog barking from around the corner. My mouth had gone dry. I was so thirsty. The sun was shining so bright and it was so hot. I felt like I was going to pass out. I was so hot. I wiped the sweat from my forehead. I looked into space in front of me. As I turned around a corner I smashed into a bus that was trying to squeeze around the corner facing me. My car swung around and hit into the side of the bus then flipped over onto the top. I laid upside down with my seat belt still on. I had cuts down the side of my face and was bruised all over. Suddenly I could feel my heart getting slower and slower. Help Me! I thought in my head but was unable to open mouth to shout the words. I knew this was going to be it. I was going to die. 

***

**Benji POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. The love of my life. My best friend. My whole world. Was laying in the hospital bed in front of me. She had tubes all over her. She was in a coma. My whole world had came crashing down on me. Right in front of my eyes the girl I loved more than anything in the world was trying her hardest to survive. Trying to breathe with the help of these monitors that surrounded her. She looked so pale and tired. I just prayed for her to open those gorgeous blue eyes. So I could look into them and tell her how much I loved her. Those beautiful rosy cheeks had disappeared as if they had never existed. Her usual bright colourful lips had turned pale. She looked so sick and powerless. I hated it. I knew I would never be able to cope if I lost her. I needed her. She was my rock. She had always kept me going. She was so strong and made the whole room light up with her amazing smile. I couldn't live without that. She had to get through this. She had to wake up. Wake up. Please wake up...

***

**Katy POV**

I could feel myself drifting away. I felt like a shadow. A fluffy cloud floating in the air. I knew this was it. I was going to die. I was slowly becoming one of those things that not many people really believed in. I was floating away from my body. The body that was not going to be anything to do with me any more. I was going to be something else. I was going to have a totally different life. I was going to be a spirit. One of the Powers That Be. An Angel. I floated higher and higher looking down at the dead body I was leaving behind. I was becoming something amazing. I could look down on people. I could feel what others were feeling. I felt strong and powerful. Don't worry my love. I'm in a better place now. I have no worries up here. No worries. No horrible thoughts. Only happy thoughts. I could hear what everyone was thinking and was somehow sending happy waves back to them. I was helping people feel confident. Feel stronger, like they could do anything. I was magical. I was making people happy up here. I was making people feel better about themselves. Making them feel strong. This was going to be fun.

***

**Benji POV**

The monitor that was next to her suddenly started beeping then that awful straight line moved across the screen. The line that I knew was the worst thing I wanted to see. The beeps went right through my head. My whole body was shaking, I was so scared. Right now my girlfriends heart wasn't beating and she was disappearing forever. I'd never get the chance to speak to her again, to hold her in my arms or tell her I loved her. Our whole life together was disappearing at an alarming rate. I knew that this was it, she was going and nothing could bring her back. The doctors tried for a long time to get her back but it was too late, she'd gone. She'd stopped fighting. The doctors looked at me with sympathy. The top doctor turned to me and said. "I'm sorry, she's gone. I'm sorry for your loss." At that moment I fell to the ground and cried for the first time in a very long time.

***

**Katy POV**

Don't worry my love. I'm okay. I'm watching over you. I'm going to make you feel better. I'm going to make you happy and get you back to your old self. It'll be okay Benji, I promise. I love you.

I felt like I was on a cloud, floating. Looking down on the whole world. I felt like a remote. I could zoom in on whoever I felt. Like now I was looking so closely at Benji, curled up, holding his knees with his hands. He was crying. He was crying because I had died, I'd left him alone. But he had to get up and try and think of the future. He was going to have a great future, I could see it all now. He was going to be a star. And I was going to help him get there. From up here, I could do anything. I was a God.

***

**Benji POV**

I sat on our sofa at our home. I looked around the room, looked at our photos and the things we had shared together. Life was going to be so different. It already was. She'd gone and now I lived here on my own with nobody to talk to or even sit with. I was going to be eating alone and sleeping with no-one next to me. Maybe I could pretend that she was here with me but I knew it wouldn't really help. Instead I suddenly felt a power of confidence, courage and ambition. I picked up my acoustic guitar that sat in the corner that had begun to get a film of dust. I sat with it on the floor and started to strum it. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and started writing. I started writing songs, lyrics. These songs I knew were going to make me a star. I was going to become famous, in a well-known punk-rock band. I was going to play my guitar and sing to thousands of people every year and it was going to be unbelievable. And I had to thank Katy for it all. It was her. She was doing this, she was doing all of this for me, making me feel this way and it was helping.

***

**Katy POV**

I felt like I was looking over Benji's shoulder every day. As if I had died to be his angel, to help him to become what he was destined for. A rock star. It was going to take some serious headaches trying to give him the thoughts and feelings he needed to get over my death before getting him to the point where he would be okay to go it alone. To become a star for himself, along with his twin brother and his friends. I could see the future for them all and it was going to be big. A group of young guys becoming one of the best punk-rock bands ever created. And it's all because of the talent of twin brothers. And I was going to make it happen. No matter what.

***

**Benji POV **

The next day I got together with my brother and my friends and we talked about what we wanted our music to sound like and what we were going to be like as a band. The day went well and we got a lot done, we made lots of demo tapes to send out to record labels and wrote new songs together as a band. It was a pretty good day for me and helped me with my grieving of Katy. I missed her so much yet she brought the best out of me. Everything I wrote, recorded, sang, it was all for her and I felt like it was all because of her that this was happening for us and I hoped that it would carry on this way. I hoped she'd be with us through it all.

***

**Katy POV**

A month later they had, had a couple of letters back from record labels, some liked them and others said they didn't think they were ready yet. But then Benji opened a letter that was the letter of a lifetime. Epic Record Label had written them a letter to tell them they loved their demo and wanted to meet them in person and make them stars. It was the letter they had been waiting for. They all hugged together as a group and smiled and laughed. I could feel how happy Benji was feeling now. And it made me so happy that he wasn't sitting in the corner of the room crying over the death of me. It made me think that I was doing a good job up here. I was making people's dreams come true and making people feel good about themselves and I loved it.

Two Year Later

**Benji POV**

It was a hot summers day and we were sitting backstage all dressed up ready to go out and put on a rockin' show as always. We could hear the crowd shouting for us GOOD CHARLOTTE GOOD CHARLOTTE! And then they started shouting my name and when I heard them do that it made me feel nervous but excited inside. I wanted to go out there even more and put on the best show for them and make them feel as special as they made me up there on that stage. I could feel that this was gonna be a good night for us. We have our debut album out now and it's selling quickly. And we feel like we're on top of the world. As the crowd shouts louder and louder we realise it's about time we go out there and face them. The five of us huddle around together in a circle, which we did before playing at every show since the first one we had two years ago. We give each other a high-five and shout 'Good Charlotte'. We let go and walked out onto the stage and as our fans see us they all start jumping up and down, clapping for us to play. My brother starts to sing as we start to play and as I start to strum my electric guitar I look out to our fans, then up to the sky and think about Katy. I think to myself _this is for you _and that's what I do at the beginning of every show. Because deep down I still know that she's the reason I'm here today, the reason why I got the confidence and courage to do this. So I say thank you to her and I will carry on to do that until the day I die. No matter what anyone tells me she will always be the angel on my shoulder.


End file.
